


[伉俪]短打两则

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 我还真是什么都写过（喜欢强强的JJP
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 2





	[伉俪]短打两则

【第一则】  
朴珍荣起身准备离开的时候，坐在病床上的林在范突然抓住了他的手腕。朴珍荣回头，探寻的看过去。  
林在范面色还有些苍白，他细长的眼睛慢慢抬起来望向他，视线明亮但眼神犹疑；他的嘴巴微微张开，上下唇瓣之间又轻轻碰撞。朴珍荣就那样等着，直到林在范开口：  
“我很害怕。”  
“嗯？”朴珍荣皱起眉头。  
林在范努力吞咽了一下，深吸一口气，又重复了一遍：“珍荣，我很害怕。还有对不起。”  
“在范哥。”朴珍荣转过身面对他，低头迎上对方投来的视线。林在范坐立中的抬头仰视透出一种莫名的卑微和乞求感。  
“朴珍荣，”林在范呼吸变得急促，他细长有力的手指箍在朴珍荣的手腕上，仿佛溺水的人在抓紧最后一截浮木。“我不该鲁莽的行动，也不该强迫你马上作出回答，我没有考虑周全，是我的错。也许...也许你是对的，这份感情本来就不应该存在，但是我控制不了自己的感情——”  
“在范哥——”  
“我看起来可悲吗？我很抱歉，但我也很害怕，无论是要我现在放手还是坚持——”  
“不。”朴珍荣平静的出声，却意外堵住了对方的话头。他看着林在范浮满波澜的眼睛，缓缓低下身凑近了，直到两人视线到了同一水平线，距离近到几乎就要相贴。如果不是眼角小小的细纹，一定没有多少人能看得出来朴珍荣脸上那丝微弱的笑意，他仔仔细细观察着林在范脸上每一个细微的表情。  
“不。”朴珍荣说。  
“什么？”林在范问。  
“林在范，你一点都不害怕。”现在朴珍荣脸上的笑容看起来明显一些了。“你并不感到抱歉，也不后悔你做的一切。不管是你那时突然吻了我，还是现在你对我说的这些话，它们都并非出自冲动和恐慌。”  
林在范别开一点视线，但朴珍荣的手心贴上他的脸，又带回了他的注视。  
“没有把握的事情你是不会做的，如果你做了，说明你认定会得到我的回应。”朴珍荣顿了一下，平静的做出最后的总结陈词。“在范哥，别忘了，这里不是只有你一个演员。”  
林在范没有说话，此时他微微仰起头，眼睛里的不安和犹豫像薄雾面对大风那样一吹就散了，他的眼神锋利起来，渐渐灌满一种笃定的气势，然后慢慢的，林在范嘴角挑起一个笑容。

-FIN-

【第二则】黑吃黑  
眼罩终于被揭开，即便这个空间的光线并不太好，但在长时间里已经习惯了黑暗的眼睛在面对突然而至的亮光时依然被刺得睁不开。朴珍荣用力眨了几下，想在手脚被捆绑的情况下尽力挤出充盈着眼眶的生理泪水，直到视线终于变清晰了一点，他抬起头环顾四周。这是一间废弃的仓库，四扇玻璃半碎的窗户被木板封死，阳光就是透过这些钉得歪七扭八的木条射进来，照出填满这片空旷的一大片灰尘。  
就像电影里演的那样，他嘴上粘着一块黑胶布，整个人被绑在一张摆在仓库正中央的木椅上，双手背在后方，脚踝上的绳子连着椅子腿。两位彪形大汉一左一右的立在他旁边，目光直视前方，表情冷的像终年不化的积雪。而站在朴珍荣面前的，想必就是这里的头头。作为绑匪，这个男人并没有戴面罩，而是大大方方把脸露了出来，他看上去和他年纪相仿，或者比他稍微大一点，细长的眼睛让他的投过来的目光总带着种凌厉的味道。他伸出一只手，食指尖碰上贴在朴珍荣嘴上胶布的一角，但又像突然想到什么似的顿了一下，转而抬起中指，两根手指头隔着胶布在朴珍荣的嘴唇上点了点，警告他等会揭开之后不许呼救。朴珍荣轻微点头，然后终于在下一秒获得了新鲜的空气。  
他是在出门买咖啡的路上被绑架的，整件事情来得突然，结束得又太快，等朴珍荣清醒过来时，他已经被萌上眼罩不知道带出了多远。在颠簸的车程间他想了很多，对朴珍荣而言，绑架这件事应该是早有心理准备，毕竟身处在一个相当富有的家庭，作为子女，在享受金钱带来的优沃生活的同时，也总有一些相应的风险需要承担，只是他没想到这份风险最终还是落到本人头上来了。父亲大概还在公司里忙吧，也不知道还要多久他才能发现自己失踪了。  
朴珍荣抬头看着眼前的男人不断朝自己逼近，从表情到行为举止都冷静得无懈可击，仿佛这次挟持只是件再小不过的琐事。他半蹲下来，脸和朴珍荣的贴的很近，呼吸之间，朴珍荣仿佛感觉得到对方的鼻息掠过自己脸颊。  
“给你父亲打电话，让他拿300万来赎人。”他冷冰冰的开口。  
朴珍荣终于能仔细观察到对方的脸，现在他看清楚了这双眼睛，两颗细小的黑痣柔软的点缀在面前的人的左眼皮上，给他添上了一份莫名的人情味。  
面对沉默，对方依然语气平静：“这个数字并不过分，我知道他完全有能力拿得出来。”  
他的视线移向对方的下半张脸，这人拥有挺直的鼻梁和过分锋利的下颌线，嘴唇在谈话间一开一合，致使朴珍荣的注意力不由的向那里集中。这次朴珍荣依然没有说话，只是摇摇头。  
“你未免太过谦了。”他嗤笑了一声：“你父亲可只有一个儿子。”  
“不是，”等了一会，朴珍荣说：“少了。”  
“什么意思？”对方第一次皱起眉头，整个人贴得更近了一些，嘴唇因为疑惑而微张。  
朴珍荣忍不住凑上前在男人的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，然后兀自笑起来。他拉开一点距离，说道：“是你太小看我了，林在范。”  
“你认识我。”这是一个陈述句。林在范看上去并没有因为被认出来而太过惊讶。  
“了解商业竞争对手的底细也是我的专业素养之一。”朴珍荣微笑着说，“那不如让我们来猜猜，这个老头子愿意为他亲手养大的孩子——即便是当年仇人的遗孤，付出多少？”  
他看着朴珍荣依旧温柔的眉眼，听见对方用叙诗般的嗓音问：“我通过这个测验了吗？”  
林在范伸手去解朴珍荣手腕上的绳子，他感觉到一些细微的声响自体内发出，是汗毛的呼吸，指甲的生长，是血液冲刷血管，心跳鼓震耳膜，有些情绪在霎那间冲破桎梏，迫使他的嘴唇贴近对方耳廓。林在范轻声说：“既然棋局已经摆好，那么欢迎加入，现在游戏开始。”

-FIN-


End file.
